I'm Sorry
by Sharingan000
Summary: Heather Potter and St. John Allerdyce have been friends for a while now, but they've also been in a relationship for a while. Both are mutants living at the mansion with all the other mutants and the X-Men. John moves back into the mansion. He's a changed man now, and he's back. This is how the relationship between John and Heather gets fixed. Fem!Harry/Pyro one shot.


**I'm Sorry….**

 **Summary:** Heather Potter and St. John Allerdyce have been friends for a while now, but they've also been in a relationship for a while. Both are mutants living at the mansion with all the other mutants and the X-Men. John moves back into the mansion. He's a changed man now, and he's back. This is how the relationship between John and Heather gets fixed. Fem!Harry/Pyro one shot.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter or X-Men… But I love Pyro and Colossus.**

It's been two years since the battle at Alcatraz took place. People still grieved the professor, Scott, and Jean. But mostly the professor. Ororo and Hank took over as the principles of the institute and did their best to keep the place running. Logan continued being a teacher for self defence, but he also became a father figure for Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, and Heather.

But sometimes, some people didn't need anyone to help them. Especially Heather who insisted that she was fine.

You see, way before Strucker attacked the mansion, Heather and John were always the best of friends besides Bobby, Rogue and Kitty. It was always Heather and John being seen studying, sparring, playing basketball, watching cheesy action movies, talking, eating, and playing video games.

They've been friends ever since Heather showed up at the institute. The professor found Heather at the age of nine when her mutant powers showed up. She has the same powers as Jean did, telepathy and telekinesis. The professor found her in the Cerebro and him, Jean, Scott, and Ororo flew in the jet all the way to Surrey, London.

The professor was angered at the household she lived in; a cupboard for a bedroom, little to no food a week, dozens of chores, beatings, and a poor excuse of an uncle. The only one who didn't hate her was her aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. When Jean and Scott said that they would adopt her, Petunia took the chance and said she wanted what was best for Heather.

Petunia told the four mutants about how her parents were a witch and wizard and the prophecy pertaining Heather and her lighting bolt scar, including how she was famous to the wizarding world and considered the saviour.

At the age of eleven, Heather got her Hogwarts letter, and right by the time she got her powers under control. Scott and Jean were proud that she was able to go to a school for magic and let her, but not before telling her to be careful and make sure no one saw her using her powers.

It was Professor McGonagall who took Heather, Scott, and Jean to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies, her owl Hedwig, wand, and access to her Gringotts vault.

Her years at Hogwarts were weird ones, terrifying, but weird. The sorcerer's stone, the chamber of secrets, Sirius escaping Azkaban and finding out he's innocent, getting chosen as a Triwizard champion, Voldemort returning, Heather, Ron, and Hermione creating Dumbledore's army, Umbridge taking over Hogwarts, Sirius getting killed, Draco getting the Dark Mark, Snape killing Dumbledore, Bill and Fleur's wedding getting invaded, hunting Horcruxes, getting kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor where Heather was tortured, escaping with the help of Dobby, Dobby getting killed with Bellatrix's knife, staying at Bill and Fleur's cottage with Luna, Griphook, and Ollivander, and then the war.

The war was what hit Heather the most. So many have died; Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Creevey, Snape, Parvati… It took Heather months to get back on her feet with the help of Jean, Scott, the Professor, Ororo, Hank, Peter (Colossus), Bobby, Kitty, and John.

When Rogue and Logan showed up the mansion, it gave Heather another friend to help cope after the war. But the one who kept her on her feet the most was John.

With the two of them spending so much time together, they found love in each other. They took things slow, and it only made them love each other more.

When John joined Magneto, it broke Heather's heart. But she was determined to fight Magneto to protect her friends and family at the mansion.

When Jean died, Heather lost another mother and Scott lost his wife. Jean was one of the people closest to Heather's heart, as well as her mother. Heather felt that, although they weren't related by blood, she connected the most with Jean. Helped by the professor, telekinetic and telepathic, red heads, and loved by Scott.

When Heather found out that Jean was alive, she was thrilled, but when she learned that Scott died, she was once again heartbroken and felt the pain in her chest. Like a piece of her heart was ripped out.

Everything that happened at Alcatraz was too much for Heather, but she fought tooth and nail. When she felt her mother die again, she felt immense pain in her chest. She screamed for a solid five minutes and literally blew away twelve to fifteen people.

After the funeral for the professor, Jean, and Scott, that was when Heather had the phoenix in her. She learned to control it easily and is now the strongest mutant alive.

A knock on the front door of the mansion was heard by Logan. He walked to the door followed by Rogue and Bobby. They were curious as to who was knocking. Logan opened the door and was greeted by the sight of John leaning against the wall with a bloody forehead.

"Pyro!" Bobby exclaimed and helped him stand. "Logan, we have to get him to the infirmary wing." Logan took his other arm and put it over his shoulder.

Bobby and Logan walked John to the infirmary where Hank was working on something with Heather. Heather was the first to see them.

"John!" She breathed and ran to help get him on the bed. She check his heartbeat. "He's weak."

Hank got an IV in his arm while Heather cleaned the blood off his head. Hank gave John a sedative seeing as he needs to rest. They did everything they could to help him and they soon had him healed and well.

"Red, do you think you can look into his mind and see what happened?" Logan asked. Heather nodded and stood at John's head. Her fingers rest on either side of his head and Heather was soon in his mind.

What she saw broke her heart… Spike and a few other mutants were calling him weak just because he couldn't beat Bobby. And John was telling Magneto that they shouldn't have sent out Jean to fight and die. He knew how much she meant to Heather and still didn't want her to get hurt. So they called him a coward and some had the nerve to hit him. Magneto kicked him out of the brotherhood and to never go back. But Spike and Sabretooth had to be assholes and chase him down. But John was quick and made it to the mansion before they could hurt him further.

With a loud gasp, Heather pulled away from his mind and stood leaning against the table with her head down.

"What is it?" Rogue asked her, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. Heather tearfully explained what she saw and left the room crying. "She's still pretty hurt he left. When he wakes up and gets better, I'm gonna give that boy a piece of my mind." Rogue growled, looking at John's unconscious form.

"Why in the hell would he leave? He loves Heather and he just leaves her? What the hell?" Bobby says, running a hand through his hair.

"Should we tell him how bad Heather was when he left?" Logan asks.

"Yes, he has to know. Heather won't tell him because we all know his reaction. Taking his frustration out in the gym in the punching bags and probably burn half the stuff he owns that are still here." Rogue told him. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Heather ran up to her single person room and slammed the door shut, locking it shut. She waved her wand and put a silencing charm so no one would hear her. As soon as the charms were up, she fell to her knees and let it out.

Sobs, wails, and tears. Her body shook horribly. Her hands over her face and her back hunched over. She sat up a bit and took off her lab coat. Now she was only in skinny jeans, black converse, a black tank top, and a red and black flannel that used to be John's.

She loves John with every fiber in her. Even after he left to join Magneto. If he asked her to go with him and they'll run away, she would go with him without hesitation. He was the one to always keep her on her feet, heal her broken heart after a school year at Hogwarts. She never gave up on him.

She took down the silencing charm and apparated out to her parents grave. She now stood in between Scott and Jean's grave.

"Hi mum, hi dad." She whispered. She sat down in between the graves and just looked up at the sky. She could feel the wind blow and knew that they were with her. "John came back. I looked into his mind and saw that-" She choked a sob. "The brotherhood… Sabretooth and Spike hurt him. They chased him down as if they were hunters after a deer. But he's okay now. He's in the infirmary wing.

"But when he wakes up, I won't know what to do. Do I stay mad at him for leaving without so much as a goodbye or do I forgive him and go on with our relationship. I mean, I still love him but I don't know what to do." She pauses. "I wish you guys were here, you always knew what was best. I miss you." She whispered the last part. She lay right in between the graves and cried herself to sleep, knowing that the spirits of her adoptive parents would watch over her.

Logan, Bobby, Rogue, and Ororo went to Heather's room only to find that she wasn't there. The four of them looked everywhere around the institute and couldn't find her. But it was Peter that found her outside at the graves.

He knelt down and picked her up bridal style, walking into the mansion. Once he stepped through the doors, he walked straight to her room. He met up with Logan and Bobby who were walking down the hall. They jogged to the two and looked at Heather with sadness. Her eyes were puffy and tear tracks were along her face.

"She was asleep outside Jean and Scott's grave. She's cold." Peter said. They walked to her room and opened the door. Peter set her down on the bed and she began to shiver. Logan and Peter wrapped her up in blankets as Bobby took off her shoes and socks. Bobby turned up the heat so she could warm up.

Once they made sure she was getting warmed up, they turned off the lights and left the room.

The next morning, John woke up to find himself in the infirmary. He was dressed in sweatpants and no shirt. There was an IV in his arm and his head injury was taken care of.

"Ah, you're awake." He heard Hank's voice. He turned to see Hank himself in all his blue furry glory. "Heather saw what happened in your head." Hank told John. John closed his eyes and sighed.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"Because you don't like her going through your head or about what happened?" Hank asked.

"The second one." John answered.

"Well, she would've found out sooner." He pauses. "Since she knows what you just went through, you should know what she went through."

John didn't say anything, so Hank continued. "When you left, she was distraught. She locked herself in her room and didn't come out for weeks. The only ones to ever go into her room were me, Jean, Scott, the Professor, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Ororo. She wouldn't leave her room for classes or to eat. All she did was sit in a chair and look out the window with a catatonic look on her face. Her parents and her friends had to feed her and bring her the classwork she missed. Do you have any idea how broken she was? Even when she got out of her catatonic state, she wouldn't speak unless she was saying a spell. She mostly spent time doing classwork and homework, fighting in the Danger Room, or helping me here in the infirmary wing.

"We even contacted her friends in London and they came here to see what was wrong. Not even their magic and potions would help her. You need to fix this, fix your relationship." Hank told him. John was just sitting and listening intently to Hank's every word with silent tears falling.

"I didn't want to hurt her. I just thought she deserved better than some hot head like me." John said weakly.

"John, you and I both know that she has a temper worse than you, Logan, and Scott combined." Hank said, making John chuckle. He remembered the time when Bobby, Fred, and George pulled a prank on Heather when the twins were visiting.

The prank was that they put mood changing hair dye in Heather's shampoo and conditioner, courtesy of the Weasley's prank shop merchandise. She got so mad that she had to audacity to hang the three upside down on the basketball hoop over a huge tank full of a dozen grindylow. They apologised quickly and promised to do everything she asked for a whole week. Since then, she liked the mood changing hair dye and kept it for fun.

"What do you think I should do?" John asked.

"Talk to her. That's all you have to do." Hank told him. John nodded. "You've recovered anyways. There wasn't much damage. Just a head injury and a few bruises." Hank took the IV out and gave John a hoodie. "You're room was left the same, all your stuff is in there. Take a shower and change before you see her. Last night she was found outside by Jean and Scott's grave freezing. Thank god Peter found her before she could get hypothermia."

John left without another word up to his room. He quickly took a shower and got dressed in dark jeans, a black v-neck, and a green, black, and grey flannel with his black and white high tops.

He went up to Heather's room to see Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby sitting or standing by the door.

"Hey guys." He said quietly.

"Hey John." Bobby said. They didn't say anything for a few minutes before throwing themselves at each other in a hug. They've been best friends since they moved to the institute along with Heather. After Bobby and John pulled apart, Kitty and John hugged. Rogue only hugged John for a short while, but it was needed.

"Is she okay?" John asked.

"She could be better." Kitty said. John sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just thought that if I went with Magneto, I could finally belong somewhere where we don't care what humans think and do what we want in the world outside of the institute."

"John, no matter what you think or what the non-mutants say, you belong where people care and love you. Heather loves you, we love you like our brother." Rogue told him. "But this doesn't mean that I'll give you a piece of my mind." She threatened. John laughed lightly and nodded.

"Do you know if Heather is awake?" He asked. Kitty phased her head through and came back out.

"She's awake. But she's looking out the window again." Kitty said. Rogue gasped and looked at the door sadly.

"You have to talk to her, John. No matter how hurt she was, she still loves you. You just have to pick up the broken pieces." Bobby tells him. With a pat on the back and two small hugs, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty left to give them some privacy.

John stared at the door for a minute before opening it and going in. Just like Kitty said, she was standing in front of the large window in her room. She stood there in jeans, bare feet, and red shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Heather knew that John walked into her room and stayed still in front of her window which was now open. Neither said anything for a while and just stood in the room in silence.

Heather turned to face John with tear filled eyes. She looked like she could break down any minute.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered weakly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He just kept repeating it and didn't know what else to say. A sob broke from Heather's lips and she walked up to John, wrapping her thin arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist. John buried his face in her neck and hair. Both cried and stood holding each other, afraid that they would be separated again.

"I'm so sorry, Red. I never meant to hurt you." He told her as they slightly pulled apart. She put her hands on the sides of his face and wiped some of his tears.

"I understand. You thought you didn't belong here because of your temper and recklessness. You didn't want to go to your parents after they kicked you out. But just know that you always have a home here. You have friends that love you, adults that care about you, and a woman who loves you very much." She said. John pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her again. "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it? You can tell me." John tells her.

"When dad died, I felt it happen. Like a piece of my heart was being ripped out. I thought it was just magic connecting me to him, so I shrugged it off. When mom died, the same thing happened. After their funeral, I felt a new power running through me. It wasn't magic that's for sure."

"What was it?" He asked, growing concerned.

"I have the phoenix in me." She whispered. He gaped at her. "I learned to control the power and now I got the jist of it. But I still worry that I'll lose control."

"Hey, you won't lose control. You know why? Because the phoenix is a part of you, just like your magic is. You learned to control your magic and you learned to control the phoenix."

She looks up at him with a smile, "How do you always know what to say?"

"It's a gift." He joked with a shrug. She smacked his shoulder lightly as he laughed out loud. He sobered up and smiled, she returned it.

"I love you, John Allerdyce."

"I love you too, Heather Potter-Summers."

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his warm ones. He responded immediately and moved his hands to her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her hands on the back on his head. The kiss was filled with love, compassion, endearment, forgiveness, and warmth.

They craved to be in each others arms once again; just one hug, one 'I love you', one touch, one kiss….

They pulled apart and John picked her up bridal style, walking to her bed. He set her down and laid down beside her. He lay flat on his back while Heather was on her side, close to him. John wrapped his arm around her as she rest her head in the crook of his neck, a hand on his chest.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" Heather asked. John smiled at the remembrance of the first time she said that. It was when they've been dating for about three months. They said 'I love you' when they went on for two and a half months.

Heather was afraid that he wouldn't love her anymore with all the problems she's had. Her being the chosen one, having magic and being a mutant, almost always getting killed…. So she would ask him is he'll still love her.

"Forever and ever, babe." John said, giving a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
